love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Aida Rikako
|ANN = Anime News Network |Facebook = |Twitter = Twitter |Instagram = Instagram |Blog = |Website = Agency Profile |LINE Bot = }} Aida Rikako sinh ngày 8 tháng 8 năm 1992https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/655650370010505216 ở tỉnh Tokyo, Nhật Bản. là nghệ danh của cô. Biệt danh của cô là "Rikyako." Cô lồng tiếng cho Sakurauchi Riko trong Love Live! Sunshine!!. Màu của cô trong các buổi biểu diễn là màu hồng nhạt (như màu hoa anh đào, Sakura- Sakurauchi Riko). Lời hồi-đáp trong các buổi biểu diễn của cô là "Biichi, Sukecchi" và khán giả sẽ đáp lại "Sakurauchi!", sau đó cô sẽ hỏi "Suki na tabemono wa?" (món ăn yêu thích của cô ấy là ?), và khán giả sẽ kết thúc với câu trả lời "Sandwich!". Các mối quan hệ Gia đình của Aida Rikako gồm có bố mẹ và cô. Cô có một chú cún tên là Koushi.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/653198443838509056 Khi là một sinh viên, cô đã quan tâm nhiều hơn đến sở thích của mình Lúc ở trường cao trung (cấp 3), khi xem một anime nào đó, cô nghĩ rằng sẽ rất tuyệt nếu cô cũng có thể lồng tiếng được như thế. Cô nhận ra rằng trở thành một nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng sẽ không dễ dàng, vì thế cô đã bắt đầu dành hết tất cả cho nó để trở thành một diễn viên lồng tiếng giỏihttps://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/658986588358086656 Trước khi trở thành diễn viên lồng tiếng, cô đã tham gia đóng phim và biểu diễn trên sân khấu Công ty quản lý hiện tại của cô là Ken Production. Tính cách và sở thích Là con một, Rikako ghen tị với những người có anh chị em ruột, cô luôn chơi với búp bê, gấp Origami, , và những game đơn giản như . Nhưng nếu cô có anh chị em ruột, cô sẽ chơi với họ. Ước mơ lúc nhỏ của cô là trở thành một ca sĩ, và cô đã thần tượng từ lúc bé. Cô cũng thích (thủy thủ mặt trăng) lúc nhỏ và nhân vật yêu thích của cô là Aino Minako.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/655717358326124544đến giờ cô vẫn thích Sailor Moon và có một số đồ từ bộ phim. Cô nói rằng cô đã từng mặc như Sailor Moon lúc 6 tuổi. Các môn học yêu thích của cô là vẽ, thủ công, và âm nhạc. Cô không thích các môn học khác. Sự quan tâm đến nghệ thuật của cô có vẻ như tiếp tục từ thời thơ ấu của cô. Cô thường đạt hạng 4 trong lớp vẽ.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 2 Tài năng của cô gồm nói tiếng Anh và chơi guitar, cô cũng nói là cô chơi giỏi tennis, Cô cũng học Judo. Khả năng nói tiếng Anh của cô ấy có thể do thực tế là cô sống ở Pasadena, Los Angeles trong 3 năm. Ngoài Los Angeles, cô cũng đã tới Hàn Quốc. Cô đã nói rằng nếu cô đi chơi, nơi lý tưởng để đi sẽ là Los Angeles và New York. Một nước mà cô muốn đến thăm nữa là Pháp. Cô đang cố gằng để nấu ăn là một trong những tài năng của cô và chuyên môn về các món trứng. món đặc biệt của cô là cà chua cà ri. Cô thích các món có vị xoàihttps://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650192134574731264 và đồ ăn chua. Cô uống rượu với mức vừa phải, và cô thích một đồ uống được gọi là thường chứa cồn. Món kem yêu thích của cô là . Cô có vẻ là kiểu người thích ở trong nhà.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650193052795994112 Cô có một điểm yếu đối với côn trùng và những điều làm đau đớn như tiêm. Cô tả mình là một người ủy mị người người không quan tâm đến chi tiết nhỏ nhiều lắm. Phòng của cô rất gọn gàng và đầy với rất nhiều chai của thú cưng. Cô thích một chương trình trên TV tên là và các thể loại phim yêu thích của cô là bí ẩn hoặc hồi hộp.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650193860778299392 cô thích nhân vật tên là trong . Cô thần tượng nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng và diễn viên lồng tiếng . Ngoài lề :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Thông tin bên lề * Nhân vật yêu thích của cô trong Aqours là Tsushima Yoshiko.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/727850442537893892 *Phần yêu thích của cô trong "Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?" PV là khi Riko và Chika ôm nhau ở lúc cuối.Love Live! Sunshine!!! Aqours Extracurricular Activities Journey of Greetings ~DOKI-DOKI SUNSHINE!!~ Live Event. October 31, 2015 *Cô tin rằng có ma. *Trong công viên giải trí. Chỗ mà cô thích đi là tàu lượn siêu tốc *Cô là người lớn tuổi nhất trong nhóm. Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References